Inner Demons
by Kira Creed
Summary: With a sister to look after, a father to follow, and a business to run, Kaito's life is pretty productive. Circumstances have made his life the way it is, and circumstances are what will change it drastically. (Set a year before season 1.)


A/N- This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted, so I hope I can get some positive feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I know this chapter is pretty short, but if people like it I will try to make the next chapter longer. Still, I do try to keep to the saying "quality over quantity." Also, I'll give fair warning that this will eventually be an Uta x OC fanfic. Thanks for reading!

* * *

An overweight, middle-aged man sat restlessly between two expressionless ghouls. His heavy breathing and irregular foot tapping were the only noises in the room. He frequently checked the door to look for any signs of movement; faint voices and distant footsteps all seemed to set him over the edge. A light sheen of sweat was visible on his face when the door finally clicked open. He stopped all movement, and whatever color was left on his face quickly drained away. A rather short, blonde man entered, and his brown eyes quickly settled on the nervous wreck before him.

"Good evening, Mr. Endo. How are you doing?" The smooth tone he used gave his guest no consultation.

"I'm fine, Mr. T-Takahashi." He received a light chuckle from the other man, who had situated himself in front of the desk. "Oh, please, there's no need for pleasantries. Call me Kaito." Said man reached behind himself and took a file off the desk. "I'm sure you know why you've been asked here on such short notice." Endo swallowed loudly before shaking his head. Kaito's smile stayed, but his tone dropped an octave lower. "You can't expect me to believe that when you're just about ready to shit yourself in front of me." He opened the folder in his hands and rifled through the contents.

"However, you do seem like the absent-minded type. Here, this will help you remember." He turned the folder around and showed Endo two photos. The first has an image of a black van while the second has a close-up of Endo's panic-stricken face from inside the driver's seat. "That van held the payment for my father's latest partnership. I was surprised when I heard that you were the one who crossed us; however, there is one issue I have with your plan. Why did you happen to choose the only intersection within a twenty-mile radius with cameras in all directions?"

Endo took a deep breath, his entire body shaking. "I didn't know about the cameras. He told me-" His eye's widened and his posture went ridged as Kaito suddenly leaned over him. He held the armrests with a vice-like grip, his eyes pinned on Endo's motionless form. "He? Please, elaborate." Kaito's tone changed only briefly, but it was enough to make Endo spill. "Okay... He wore a mask so I couldn't see his face. He had brown hair and was pretty tall, probably around six feet. He also smelled like that stuff you put in bodies. Y-You know, for funerals?" Kaito hummed, letting the man have his space again.

"You mean embalming fluid." Endo nodded eagerly, his posture relaxing ever so slightly. Sitting a bit taller in his chair, the man looked from Kaito to the ghouls beside him. "So... can I go now?" Laughter pierced the room, making Endo sink back once more. "I'm sorry, but no; although, before you piss yourself, I'll let you know that I won't be killing you." Endo shook his head, brows drawing together as his arms were held down. "No, I prefer not to get my hands dirty for pathetic ghouls like yourself." He pushed off the desk and adjusted his suit as Endo started to struggle.

"No-No! You can't kill me! I want to speak to your father!" For the first time since the meeting started, Kaito's smile vanished. "Why do you want him? Am I not good enough for you...? Oh well, you don't want to see him, trust me. He's still angry with what you've done." Endo's strangled cry ripped through the office before one ghoul pushed his head back far enough to get a crack. A dull thump soon followed as his head hit the back of the chair. Kaito let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Inform my father that we were right; Endo was too stupid to pull this off by himself." Both ghouls nodded, passing Kaito by and hauling the body out the door.


End file.
